


Change of Plans

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: In the end, there would only be the Light and Judai.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 15: God & Scars





	Change of Plans

When the Light of Ruin split itself from the rest and attacked the Gentle Darkness, it knew that it would be met with resistance. One couldn't just attack the creator of the universe after all. So it wasn't surprised to come face to face with its chosen champion. A weirdly shaped creature whose soft body didn't betray the strength of his powers.

He was a god in all but name, always calling himself king. But the Light knew what he was, had felt it through so many lost battles. Powers like those didn't belong to a king. A god yes, just like those Sacred Beasts it started to eat away at. How they fell. Proud creatures once weren't much more than skeletons now. A good start in creating rifts in the ranks of the gods and once the gods fell everything else would follow. 

But the king-god refused to stay down no matter how many times the Light succeeded in killing him. One way or another he always ended up back between it and the universe. It was fascinating how such a creature could continue to exist just to spite it. Stopping its plans wherever he went. Such a good little warrior. The Gentle Darkness chose well.

It took a long time for Light of Ruin to admit that its feelings towards the king-god weren't as clear cut as they'd once been. Fighting against the same person for so many years did that to you. Where once it wished for nothing but for him to go down together with the universe he loved so much, it now longed to have him be the only one alive in the end. Wrapped in its embrace in their own little world.

It had thought that future to be unreachable. The Gentle Darkness took good care of his soul and made it impossible for the Light to influence him. Or at least it used to be that way. The Light noticed scars on the soul. Wounds that even the creator couldn't heal no matter how much it tried to brush them away. _It_ did that. Marked the unmarkable. Touched the untouchable. And one day it would claim the unclaimable.

The scars made it possible for it to influence him, to render him helpless for small intervals of time that grew with every new incarnation. Not much longer and it would be able to take control of him for a few seconds. Not much but it would be enough. In his newest life, it had been able to blind him for such a long time, making it impossible for him to see his own warriors. Using Yubel had been so easy as well, it even allowed itself to voice its feelings through the dragon's lips. It had almost succeeded in its goal of having them be the only ones in a world just for them too. 

And then he fused with the dragon. Things couldn't get better than this. Yes, the fusion had removed it from Yubel, but the scars on the soul were still there. Now his soul was half that of a creature it had poisoned for so long and knew so well. Victory was well within reach. All that was left was to take its prize. 


End file.
